


Eat like a damn horse

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [43]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: #12 with Daryl? Thank you! I don’t mean to spam you all the time, sorry. 💖🧡💖🧡💖🧡💖🧡💖“You’re a genius with facts, but you’re really stupid with people.” - From prompt list.





	Eat like a damn horse

**#12 with Daryl? Thank you! I don’t mean to spam you all the time, sorry. 💖🧡💖🧡💖🧡💖🧡💖**

**“You’re a genius with facts, but you’re really stupid with people.”**

**So this one, I mean I don’t even know, it just kind of happened. I have no idea if this is what you wanted, but it happened anyway looool**

**Also, you’re not spamming me so don’t worry, send me all the requests! :D**

**Warnings; fluff and just playful banter.**

**—————————-**

You walked around Alexandria by Daryl’s side, munching eagerly on the bag of peanuts he had found you on a run. They were stale naturally, but like hell you’d pass up that opportunity. It had made you smile that he had thought of you when he saw them, knowing how much of a peanut fiend you were. You’d been with Daryl for a while now. You’d been a part of the group since the quarry and you had become best friends. It was a strange friendship to most people, the surly hunter who seemed to hate everyone took a liking to you right away, taking on an almost role of protector for you and making you ride with him, stick by his side at every opportunity. But it wasn’t until after the fall of the prison, when you all reunited (only to almost get munched on by people, living people that is), that you both realised just how deep your connection was to each other. Since then, things had just naturally progressed until you were in an actual relationship. The officialness had always been a bit muddy, you’d not really spoke about it, Daryl wasn’t exactly an expert with conversation. But when you got to Alexandria and one of the men started trying to chat you up, Daryl had promptly told him to; “Stop lookin’ at my damn woman or I’ll string ya up by ya damn balls and dangle ya for the walkers.” From then on, it was official, you were his, and he was yours.

“Damn girl, ya gotta eat so loud?” he asked, glancing at you with a smirk, you squinted, popping a few peanuts in your mouth and chewing obnoxiously. He huffed a laugh and shook his head as he casually slung an arm around your shoulder, pulling you close. You smiled to yourself as you relaxed into him. It had taken so long for him to get to the point where he was comfortable with public affection, although you were sure that to him it was more the fact he was staking his claim on you, letting everyone know you belonged to him and they shouldn’t even look at you. You didn’t care though, you liked his possessiveness and you always relished in the affection he gave you, public or not.

One thing that had surprised you about him was how he was behind closed doors. Daryl Dixon was a cuddler, and the thought almost made you laugh. He was a protector, it was his nature, but sometimes he liked you to take care of him, to lay with his head in your lap as you stroked his hair, and sometimes he would even ask you to sing for him. He loved to just lay in bed with you as he cuddled you, soaking you in. You knew if you ever breathed a word about your manly boyfriend being a cuddle monster, he’d probably rip your head off, so you’d keep that wonderful information to yourself.

“Guess what?” you asked as you looked up at him with bright eyes. You were just aimlessly walking about the town, you always did this, it was nice to enjoy the air and just spend time with him.

“What?” he asked, looking amused, he knew what was coming, it wasn’t the first time, but he loved it every time.

“I love you,” you grinned at him, eyes twinkling with mischief. He snorted, shaking his head as he kissed your temple.

“I love ya too, even if ya do eat like a fuckin’ horse,” he teased, actually laughing when you stopped walking and turned to look at him with your mouth agape.

“Fuck you! Have you seen yourself eat? You get most of it on you and not in your mouth,” you huffed, narrowing your eyes as he just grinned at you.

“And that’s exactly why we’re made for each other, babe,” he smirked, bumping your shoulder playfully as he walked past you.

You stood there, grumbling under your breath before you caught up to him, giving him a light shove as he laughed. Daryl’s laugh was honestly the best thing in the world. Not many people got to hear it, or even see his genuine smile, but you were the lucky girl who got to experience them all of the time and it always made you happy. He had been through so much in his life, even before the world ended, he deserved to be happy, to laugh and smile, and you were always in awe of the fact that you had been the person to help him with that.

You were making your way back to the house when Rosita approached you both, you liked her but you weren’t really close or anything.

“Hey guys, have you seen Abe?” she asked, you cringed inwardly, the tension had been awkward since Abe and Sasha became a thing and you felt bad for Rosita.

“Nah, he’s probably bumpin’ uglies with Sasha or somethin’,” Daryl shrugged. You saw Rosita clench her jaw and you mentally facepalmed.

“Great, thanks,” she flashed a fake smile as she walked away. You turned to look at Daryl and shook your head.

“Why did you say that?!” you asked looking mortified. He frowned at you looking confused.

“What? He probably is, it’s all he does these days, walked in and caught an eye full of his ass the other day. Still haven’t fuckin’ recovered,” he huffed, grimacing at the image that was forever burned into his brain.

“She’s heartbroken Daryl, you don’t just say that shit to someone, how can someone so smart be so clueless?” you sighed exasperatedly.

“I ain’t clueless!” he protested, squinting at you petulantly.

“You are when it comes to conversation. You know all this shit about hunting, tracking, surviving. But when you talk to people it’s like your brain short circuits. You’re a genius with facts, but you’re really stupid with people,” you stated looking amused.

“Ya can’t just compliment me and then insult me in the same sentence, that shits just rude,” he scoffed, causing you to laugh. 

“Oh, it’s funny huh? Maybe I should show you just how good with people I am,” he smirked, quirking a brow at you.

“People? What, are we gonna have an orgy?” you snorted, making him pull a face at you.

“Alright, not people. Maybe I am clueless when it comes to people, but its because I don’t give a shit. I give a shit about you,” he said seriously, making you purse your lips.

“Don’t do that! Don’t make me feel bad for insulting you by being sweet!” you whined, he huffed a laugh seemingly pleased with himself.

“I am gonna make ya feel bad. Ya broke my heart. My girl thinks I’m clueless. I might just cry myself to sleep tonight,” he sighed dramatically as he started walking off to the house, turning around and walking backwards a little as he looked at you mischievously. 

“Stop it!” you whined again, pouting as you followed him.

“I’m wounded, I don’t think I’ll ever recover,” he placed a hand over his heart and you poked his side, causing him to bark out a laugh.

“You’re so full of shit, I insult you all the time. You insult me. It’s how we work,” you snorted as you made your way inside.

“I don’t insult you, such a liar girl,” he smirked, flopping on the couch and kicking his muddy boots up on the worn coffee table.

“I’m not the liar you little asshole, you insulted me just before saying I eat like a horse!” you protested with a snort, he just grinned at you devilishly.

“Yeah but that’s just facts, and as you said, I’m a genius with facts so obviously I’m right,” he smirked, you scowled at him as you sat next to him.

“You’re insufferable,” you huffed, pouting as you folded your arms over your chest.

“Yeah, but ya love me,” he flashed you a smirk and you rolled your eyes.

“Maybe…” you muttered childishly. He leant over and nuzzled your cheek and you resisted the urge kiss him, trying to still be fake mad at him.

“And ya know I love ya too, eatin’ habits and all,” he grinned cheekily as he kissed the side of your face, his hand coming up and tilting your face to his. His eyes darted to your lips and you found you couldn’t even be fake mad at him when he was looking at you like that. A sly smirk spread across his face, seeing you giving in to him, and he captured your lips with his own in a teasing kiss. When he moved away his lips quirked up in a smile.

“You’re mean,” you pouted, your insides felt like mush, they always did when he kissed you like that and you knew damn well he was aware of that.

“Didn’t do a thing,” he shrugged, looking all innocent like butter wouldn’t melt. You looked at him for a moment before your stomach growled loudly and you blushed brightly as he snorted.

“Hungry again?” he asked with a wry smile.

“Fuck you,” you squinted, your cheeks still flaming.

“No need for that language missy. I’m hungry too, ain’t got shit left here since ya ate it all, let’s go raid Ricks,” he grinned mischievously, jumping up from the couch. You rolled your eyes playfully and stood up, following him out and letting him wrap an arm around you as you went to Ricks to eat his food. Maybe you did eat like a horse, but so did he, and like he said, that’s why you were made for each other.


End file.
